


Questions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #443: Question.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #443: Question.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Questions

~

Arriving at the pub, Harry was immediately suspicious. “Right,” he said. “What’re you lot plotting?”

Ginny hummed. “Nothing!” 

“So the way you stopped talking as soon as I arrived was coincidence?” Harry raised an eyebrow. 

“That’s why he’s an Auror,” said George. “Keen observational skills.”

Hermione coughed. “It’s nothing. Just...questions.” 

“About?” 

“You. Snape.” Ginny leaned in. “Your...activities.” 

“What activities?”

“Recreational activities.”

Harry shrugged. “We’ve regular activities.”

“Regular?” Ron snorted. “No way.” 

“Why?” 

“You never bring him.” Ginny smirked. “ _I_ think you leave him in your sex dungeon.” 

And as the ribbing continued, Harry sighed, vowing to do something. 

~

“How was your evening?” Severus asked when Harry got home.

“Fine--” 

Severus looked up from his book. “What happened?” 

Harry smiled. _Perceptive sod._ “They had...questions.” 

“About?” 

“Us.” Harry perched on the arm of Severus’ chair. “They think I keep you tied up in a sex dungeon.” 

Severus snorted. “As if.” 

“I know, right?” 

“Indeed. Clearly _you’d_ be the one tied up.” 

Harry grinned. “Git. Anyway, I thought we could reassure them I’m not sadistic.” 

“As long as it doesn’t involve me going to the pub,” Severus deadpanned.

Harry laughed. “How about a dinner party here?”

Severus nodded. “That’s acceptable.” 

~

Dinner was a success, despite the way Ginny kept deliberately getting ‘lost’ in order, Harry was sure, to search for their ‘sex dungeon’. 

As Hermione said goodbye, she whispered, “Nicely done. This answered everyone’s questions and concerns.” 

When they were preparing for bed, Harry said, “I wonder if Ginny has a sex dungeon?” 

Severus choked. “Why?” 

Harry shrugged. “She was so insistent. I’m just curious.” 

Severus snorted. “Well if you ever discover the answer _don’t_ share it with me.” He shuddered. “Some questions should never be answered.” 

Harry laughed, and as they crawled into bed together, he murmured, “Fair enough.” 

~


End file.
